1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns oil-dewaxing, in general. More specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus for improving the procedure of removing waxy constituents from lubricating oil stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there has been a theoretical study made which included electrical effects related to the problem of paraffin deposition, it was a thesis based on laboratory and microscope observations. Additionally, the prior art has not dealt with oil-dewaxing which employed a reversing electrical field to prevent adherence of wax to a chilled surface. Heretofore, commercial dewaxing procedures have made use of chillers with mechanical scrapers in order to remove wax from the walls of the chiller equipment. Such procedure causes crystal deformation which, in turn, causes significant reduction in the filter rate as the wax is being separated from the solution.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for dewaxing oil.
Also, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus combination for carrying out the method. Such a combination acts to dewax lubricating oils without the need for any mechanical scraping to recover the wax.